Kingdom Hearts: A New legend
by Zeke5000
Summary: Many years after the defeat of Master Xehanort, We meet Shion, a Young Girl who's Father had went missing fighting the 'Darkness'. She found a note written by her father that had vanished 15 years ago..The day of her Birth. This sends her off with a weapon called the 'Keyblade' With this weapon she sets out and meets new and old friends to battle the 'Darkness' and find her Father.
1. The Letter

**Hello, It's been a long time, so I decided finally to show off a little of my Next work for the summer of 2013.**

**I hope i have not been killing you all for my inadequacies of Chapters in my Stroies as of late, it's all due to Writers block of the ever consuming game called Life.**

**So without further adieu, Behold my next work:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Only the OC characters are Mine and any OOCness with Kingdom Hearts Characters are not my fault(Not completely) Also the characters of Kingdom Hearts will only be mentioned, as this is gonna be mostly OC and it's taking place in the far future after the chaos started by Master Xehanort.**

* * *

_I wrote this letter just before you were born in a hope that you would find this letter._  
_If you are reading this..Then I failed to return to you and your Mother._

_The darkness in this world is dangerous..I set out to Fight it._  
_The Light is slowing dimming..I set out to protect it._

_In the end this quest involed me to leave you and your Mother to fend for yourselves.._  
_Something I deeply Regret doing._  
_I hope that you can learn to forgive me for my selfish act...though you may not._

_The Keyblade is a weapon able to combate this threat But at a grave cost._

_The Darkness Grows as the Light dims..._  
_I will fight to protect the Realm of Light as the great Heroes did 100 years ago._

_If you are reading this..._

_Then I failed...I am deeply sorry...Shion..._

* * *

**This was something I wrote a long long time ago for a start of a Kingdom Heart fic I have yet to make. So hopfully this little thing will get enough views, favs, and reviews to tell me that it looks promising.**

**A side note: I know I have other Fics waiting to be continued, and I hope you do not hold it against me for starting yet another one, But Fear not my Viewers, for this summer I will be continuing my Eureka Seven, Nausicca, and Negima fics this year. Sadly, my main Bleach fic will have to wait a little while longer, still trying to process the next chapter along with other things.(mostly cause i'm wanting some more content from the current bleach arc)**

**Again i am sorry for my Tardiness.**

**-Zeke5000**


	2. Dive into the Heart

**Alright first chapter. it's a little short but it basically gets things out of the way. Decided to start with the Dive into the Heart. Frankly, I tried doing it later, but it didnt work out so i had to take parts of the original chapter 1 and mix it around.**

**So this is the chapter2Remix turned into chapter 1. So the next chapter is Chapter 2...well anyway enough of that.**

**_I'll be having designs for keyblades being drawn. And if you all who read this have a idea for a Keyblade, PM me a description you like and if possible it'll make an appearance in this fanfic. Granted not all will get to be seen in this fic, but I will possibly have a image of everyone's Keyblade's in a Link on my Profile page...hopefully._ **

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Kingdom Hearts, nor any of the Disney characters that appear later on(time seems to be a standstill for Disney characters lol)**

* * *

The sounds of Seagulls and waves could be heard by a young girl who was currently laying in a paopu tree. Of course, the tree was surrounded by grass and a beach and the ocean was about twenty yards away. This girl had short blond hair. She wore a blue short sleeved shirt that only revealed a small part of her midriff Over that she wore a short dark purple coat which the sleeves went down to her elbow, a necklace with a bird shaped pendant, and knee high green pants with white shoes. Hey, she may have a weird color scheme but she wasn't complaining.

The girl was currently drawing a image of the ocean with the seagulls flying and the seagulls on the beach. This girl is named Shion.

After a while she started to get sleepy, her eyes started to droop. She was very tired for some reason for the past few days, it wasn't normal. She even heard a voice now and then. But today was even worse..

"Time to sleep i guess..." She leaned back on the tree and closed her eyes.

* * *

Her dream was a strange one.

she was falling into a ocean heading into the darkness. At first she freaked out as this had never happened before, and soon enough she started falling towards a black pillar. Slowly, her body turned upwards and as her feet touched it doves suddenly started flying away from forming a circle with a bright light. After which, it was revealed that the image was of her...

She walked slowly to the edge and looked down... It was bottomless and she couldn't see the end. How high up was she?

"What the heck...is this place?" she asked. Then, something completely unexpected happened.

_Welcome, you have finally heard my voice._

Startled she asked, "Who are you?"

_I am one who will help guide you.._

"What do you mean?" she was pretty disturbed that she was hearing someone in her mind in the dark place.

_In the future you will find what you seek..but the answer may not be what you had hoped.._

Huh? she though to herself. Find what she was seeking? Suddenly a pillar of light appeared in the middle of the Pillar.

_Step forward to the light and hold out your hand._

She slowly and cautiously walked to the center of the pillar, reaching her hand into the light it flashed causing her to cover her eyes.

_Don't look away..._ The voice pleaded.

Shion opened her eyes and the light flashed, she couldn't see it but she could really feel something in her hand. It felt very warm.

"What is this thing?"

_My child...you are a very special person. What you hold now is the key the everything. It's up to you though if you want to accept your path..._

"My path?" She asked. The feeling was soon gone as the light vanished. "What?"

_You will know soon. All you have to do..is believe.._

"Believe..." she repeated slowly...

_Goodbye child...Hope we meet again._

"Huh? what so you mean?" suddenly the pillar cracked and shattered like glass and she fell even deeper into the abyss.

_You are the one who will defeat the darkness...as your predecessor's have done once before._

The words didn't register in her head when she suddenly found herself waking up and falling from the spot she was sleeping. Landing in the grass she flailed her arms trying to stop herself, a cute scream could be heard as her body made a *Thump* sound on the grass. She turned her head to the side and looked at her hand...

"What was that?"

Shaking her head she stood back up and looked around. "Strange dream...I wonder what it was about?"

Unfortunately, she forgot the whole thing dream, only the sensation of holding something was still there.

She shook her hand before going back to what she was doing before. Which was drawing the landscape.

* * *

**Just imagine that over the last few decades The islands turned into a bigger island and the islands Riku, sora and co played on are partially buried in a sandy grassy area.(minus the Star fruit Tree XD)**


	3. The Legend of the Keyblade, New Enemy

Is everyone as exited as i am to know that Kingdom Hearts 3 is finally going to be released? saw the preview for it and i was overjoyed. Final Fantasy XV looks pretty good to. And I like how the PS4 is going to be 399$. Perfect. Time to save money.

Random note: Anyway...Hope you are enjoying this new venture of mine. Like i said before I may start updating my other fanfics. The Bleach one, my first one I think? will have at least it's foirst two or three chapters rewritten and I need to work on explaining how a certain characters powers work..fun fun.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney charcters are not mine. Shion, Michael, and our Antagonist that appears halfway through this chapter is mine. Happy reading XD**

* * *

-**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB-**

She was concetraiting until a voice called out to her. "Hey Shion! Your mother was looking for you." She jumped at the voice and turned around to see a boy around her age, he wore baggy black and yellow clothing, his eyes had a blue color with light yellow towards the center, as if a beach kept the blue water at bay from touching his pupils.

He was her friend from a place called Radiant Garden. Of course, she had always lived on these islands, but she was aware that there were other worlds. just there was a ton of restrictions and rules required to travel to them. Even some worlds were forbidden from being visited. "Alright." She finally replied. She closed her notebook and leaped off the tree and walked towards him,

"So whats up today Michael?" she asked him.

"Nothing too much, just still adjusting to this world. it's not easy really." he replied with a forced smirk.

"It's not too bad once you get used to it."

Michael wasn't too sure. He had only been here for a month or two, and he still wasn't used to it. "So whats the deal with you always going to that tree?" he asked.

Her eyes seemed to light up, "It's nothing too special." she started as they walked past a bunch of trees that were not far from the paopu tree, "I often like to relax on that tree. The three Great Keyblade Masters, Sora, Riku and Kairi were said to have often be near it." The ones she spoke of were warriors who lived around 100 years ago, when the Great darkness was defeated, they used weapons known as Keyblade's.

"Hey, have you ever heard what became of the Keyblades?" he asked.

Shion leaned on a coconut tree she happned to have walked by. "The keyblades, as I was told, had all dissappeared in a battle against darkness around the time before we were Born. Apparently, we live in the age where the Keyblades are no longer needed. Not to mention that many people have..."

"Created Cults worshipping the weapons right?"

She nodded. "Yes, unfortunatly because of the Radical thinking of those cults no one wants anything to do with Keyblades and thus they were declared as '_Cursed Weapons'_ Of course, the Keyblade itself is in a way cursed..." For once, she was glad to have listened to her teacher when it came to those subjects. She has been studying the Keyblade for a couple years now. "_A Keyblade shatters peace and brings ruin_[**1]**. Is what they say."

"Not easy is it?" he asked.

"Well, more like a pain. there hasn't been a single sighting of a Keyblade in fifteen years. I wasn't even born just yet." She said sounding exsaperated.

Michael laughed, "Well, I'm sure that even if you were born, you wouldnt have been able to see them for yourself because of the secercy of the wielders."

That was true, The Keyblades were always hidden by their owners. It was almost as if they were top secret. Shion and Michael had continued talking about other things as they walked the rest of the way to her house.

"I have to go visit my mother today, so I won't be able to hang out for as long." she said suddenly.

Michael nodded, "Alright, then we go to the usual place tomorrow then?" She nodded.

Neither of them knew that there was a darkness roaming towards their peacful life.

* * *

A Figure dressed in a pitch black organic-looking bodysuit with a white symbol in the shape of a heart that was ripped in half and jagged lines on each side almost looking as if a pair of Jaws was eating the heart. He wore a black helmet with white lines running across the visor. It's expression was hidden as it looked upon the town on the Main island. Something that looked severly crippled wearing black-purple cloak with the same symbol on it's back, it's red eyes peered the the Figure, it's voice raspy as it spoke, "Everything is ready milord..."

The Figure said nothing for a few minutes before responding, "Did you find the Door?"

"Not yet sir, it is hidden well. But rest assured we will find it." The figure turned around and said, "Attack at sundown. The Item we seek is in this world. My Master wants it found today."

"Yes my lord..." The strange creature ran off of the figure looked over the islands. 'He' contemplated the last few months. "We get a reading four months ago from this world...And it's happened again..." He took off his helmet, the area he stood in would have made it diffucult for anyone to see his face. The only thing that could be seen however was his long black hair with numerous White streaks. Placing his helmet back on it seemed that he was smiling a cruel smile as he spoke

"A Keyblade huh?"

* * *

It was reaching evening when Shion was sitting in her room, which had a few piles of various drawings. She had just gotten back from visiting her who mother was in a accident about three months ago and had to stay in the hospitol for at least six months. It was now the halfway point of her stay there.

Which meant Essentally, Shion was home alone.

Normally, teens her age would use this as a way to have parties. But she had never been interested much into doing that. She had focused most of her time reading about the battle before her birth. She found it strange as there was no records of the fight, not to mentioned that only thing about it was a plaque with names of the people from this world who went to fight it. Most of them lived here and the rest lived in Radiant garden. Out of all 30 people who left, only three died and one went missing.

The one who went missing was her father. She didn't know anything about him, and her mother would always say that he was a great man. She had learned that there were at least three Keyblade wielders from this world who fought. She had to clue as to who though since it was never recorded for the sake of peace in a way as the keyblades were demonzed a year after the fasco.

Shion's eyes started to droop. She was very tired for some reason for the past few days, it wasn't normal. After the incident with her mother three months ago she started having strange dreams and always seemed tired after walking too much..as if something was pressing against her heart. It had only gotten worse recently as she strarted having daydreams. Only to forget the contents of said dreams.

"Time to sleep i guess..." slowly she rose from her desk and plopped on her bed, next thing she knew, she heard a voice in her head causing her to sit up in shock.

_We are out of time. The enemy has come to find you, they know you can use the - and they are coming for you._

The What? the words were almost static. Shion didn't understand what the voice was saying...Was she dreaming?

_I can tell you are most certanly not dreaming, stand up. They come._

She wondered what the voice meant. It was shortly after this that blacks flames started appearing all over the town. Screams could be heard in the distance as Shion curiously looked out her window. "Oh no...Mother!" She bounded out of the house towards the hospital, most of the dark energy was concentrated there. Whatever it was her mother was in danger, thats all it was.

* * *

The man wearing the Organic suit stood in front of the doors to the hospitol. It was a nice looking place, and the source of the Keyblades power was lingering here, which was why he was here in the first place. Suddenly, a small voice squalked next to him, "Master, the scanner shows that the source is coming our way from the south." By now, the man's little army had brought out all the patients the be scanned. The Patient who was a woman had the scent of the Keyblades power. He wondered what kind of person this Keyblade wielder was.

The man nodded to the little creature's report, something about this woman had whoever had the Keyblade come here. "Master, the source is coming up behind us." Both him and the monster turned and saw the sight of a young girl panting. She was staring at the woman the man stood by, then her eyes soon became full of fear. "Master, the source is coming from that girl...I think we fould our target."

Shion stred at the man wearing the strange suit and the small creature next to him. Her mother was outside near him. Shion looked at the man, his head was covered with a strange helmet, she could swear she could see her image reflected off the visor of the helmet. Suddenly, she felt fearful. Something about this man...was scary. The man noticed this and seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. "It seems that we also found our Leverage."

"Shall i inform the base?" asked the creature. The man nodded, "Yes, and tell them not to be rough with her or I will kill them, hostages are worth more alive than dead." He waved his hand over the bedridden woman and a Corridor of Darkness appeared around her soon taking her into it's dark embrace. Shion paled as her mother vanished in front of her just like that. Her knees almost buckled and her breathing started to get heavier.

"It seems that you scared her.." remarked the creature.

"Good, it would be better that we capture her now.

Soon the girl shook her head and charged screaming, it looked very strange that she would come after them. "This just made my job easier..." He said forming a grin hidden under the helmet, unworried of the events that would happen after this.

First thing that came to her after her mother suddenly vanished was that she found herself charging the man. And while she got closer he just stood there. The next? She found herself thrown over his shoulder. Laying on the ground in wonder she slowly turned on her stomach and started to get up.

The man, who's body build suggested that he was a teen, had stepped three feet abd threw her before she even noticed it. That was very fast. His voice seemed voice but it sounded flat and blunt, "I would prefer that you stay down, I don't want to hurt you." he said simply.

Ignoring his warning she stood up slowly and stared at him. Suddenly an explosion rocked the island and a marshmellow cloud could be seen and a heat wave soon followed. The man shook his head placing one hand on his helmet and rested the other on his hip before slouching just a little.

"Bumbling fools..." he sighed before looking at Shion again, "It seems that a small group of Goblin's that I brought along have made this place a battleground...Stupid creatures..." He turned to his small assistant and said, "Found out exactly what they are doing over there would you? I'll retreive the pakage." The creature nodded before vanishing in a flash of darkness, the same darkness that took her mother..

"Now what to do with you?" he said simply.

Shion didn't know what to do, everything was developing so fast that her brain couldn't keep up. She still slowly but shakily, stood up to face this man. She didn't know why, but she was drawn to protect this place from him.

"Hmm..." He suddenly said, "Your eyes changed just a little..No matter." He held his right hand out and a flash of darkness appeared only to reveal a weapon she had never seen before. "Having to kill you this way is...not typically my style."

He expertly spun the weapon around before finally placing his left foot forward, right foot back. He bent his knees and leaning forward while holding his weapon above his head and back, as if he was ready the strike like a viper**[2]**. "Those who have been chosen by the Keyblade must die."

It hit her very vard, her vision was foggy and her mind was spinning and everything around her blurred when her focus was on the masked boy, the weapon he held, A Keyblade... She stared at the strange weapon with it's grear shaped guard and Gear shaped end. A yellow eye could be spotted were the handle met the blade and guard. It's keychain looked like a gear with a small clock on it**[3]**. She didn't know why such a bizzare keyblade existed.

"Die." The word knocked her out of her stupor. She knew what the keyblade could do, it would release her heart therefore killing her.

_I'm going to die?_ she thought to herself. _**Shion...**_ It was then she heard something just as He moved quickly across the small lot towards her. _**Shion, call on me..**_ That voice again. A strange calm enveloped her being which seemed to have alarmed the masked boy somehwat but he still continued his charge. _**Keyblade...**_ Shion lifted her arms up just as the Masked boy got close enough to strike her down.

A flash of light covered the hole area following a small explosion.

_**You are the Keyblade's chosen one...The one who can finally end the battle against darkness. But know this, for your journey will be a long one and there are things that you will find that are not what they seemed.**_

_**Shion, remember this well, you will be betrayed by one who you trust wholeheartnely, this betrayal will set you on your path towards the light, or towards the darkness.**_

* * *

Daylight was flowing through the curtains. A light pleasant wind flowed through the open windows. Shion slowly opened her eyes to this scene. Looking around she could see that she was in a white room. _what a strange dream... _ She didn't seem to register her surroundings until she closed her eyes and images suddenly flashed in her mind, A explosion had happened and afterword her mother was taken by a masked man and a strange monster that spoke.

Snaping her eyes wide open and shot up to realize that she was in a hospitol room. As this happened someone had cried out and there was a crash next to her. She looked and saw that it was Michael, who looked like someone tried to throw a coconut at him.

"Geez Shion, give a guy a break why don't you?" apparently Michael had just came to check on Shion only to get scared half to death.

"Sorry..." she said innocently. The mood ended quickly as she looked down on her hands. "What happened?"

Michael took a seat in a chair next to her bed, he seemed really serious. "I really don't know. No one does. The islands were attacked by streange monsters. Next thing we knew a light flashed all over to island and after that well..As cliche as it sounds the whole thing lasted about five minutes and the light blasted the monsters away."

"What about me?" She was wondering what happened after she passed out. Like, what happened with that Masked boy.

"I went looking for you, so thinking that you left to make sure your mother was alright I made my way up there..." He paused.

Shion looked at him, "What happened?"

"I found you on the ground, a man in strange clothing was standing over you...Shion, this man had a Keyblade..." he pasued to let it sink in. Shion of course thoguht that it really was it, but for it to be confirmed like this... Michael continued, "The man looked at me before vanishing into some weird magic and I ran to check on you...and you've been out for three days."

Three days huh? Shion wondered that in her mind.. Her Mother was gone and there was a crazy masked man who wants to kill her.

"Thats not all." He pointed towards the window of the room. Shion looked over and gasped, A Genuine Keyblade was leaning against the wall right there. "I found that on your hand...Shion...what does this mean?"

Shion eyed the keyblade a little longer, It's design was simple; It's guard was heart-shaped and it's 'key' part looked like a heart also. But the way the Hearts was shaped reminded her of what a creature called a Heartless wore on it's body. The keychain was similarly shaped. One would laugh at it's appearance if not for it's faded Blood-red color, as one would say that it was dyed in it to scare people, It's guard was colored in faded purple.

Out of most of the people in her world, she ws only one of few who even bothered to study on the events that happened Hundred years ago, so it was pretty clear...Of course she didn't know exactly what she was supposed to do now...

"It's a grave omen..." The two youths jumped at the voice, turning they saw that the Mayor had visited. "What bring you here sir?" asked Micheal.

The Mayor's look was grave and said all, "Unfortunatly that weapon."he looked at Shion, "Is it your I presume?" Shion nodded with uncertainty. "Call out to it." She didn't know what he was getting at but she did what she was told. Holding out her hand slowly the Keyblade vanished in a flash of light soon reappearing in her hand startling her. The Mayor's eyes seemed to hold the asnwer to her unspoken question.

""Do you know why this is?" he asked. She shook her head not saying anything. he continued, "I see..." he turned around before saying, "When you are discharged, come to my Office, we have things to dicuss." He left.

Both yuoths stared at the doorway and then looked at each other thinking of one thing;

_This is developing much to fast._

* * *

It was seeveral hours before Shion was deemed cleared of her injuries. Michael did not accompany her to the Mayors office downtown, the reason being was tht he was trying to contact someone in Radiant Garden, which in fact is another world seperate from the Destiny Islands she lived on.

She was walking to full two miles down a heavily damaged street which apparaently was cause from the assailants three days ago. She was in a way, still in shock about the whole thing yet though nonchalantly about the whole ordeal. She was pretty sure that when everything dawned on her she will start to cry uncontrollably for a while. But she guessed that right now wasn';t the time for tears so she would- This process stopped when she felt something wet on her cheeks. She did not say anything and kept walking.

The Tears continued to rool down her face, afraid that if me tried to speck she would finally crack. A very empty feeling washed over her being as she mde her way to the Mayor's office.

Yes I pretty much gave out a plotline for what will happen. That twist wont come until later though. It's all in my head.

Anyway, the disney worlds that appear in this story are ones that have not yet(as far as I know) made it into the Kingdom hearts games Including some special ones. And it's possible that the ones i mentioned might end up in the newly announced Kingdom Hearts 3 game...chances are very slim though lol.

Next chapter will feature a possibly not so surprsing appearance but lets not get into the technicalities alright? Good, less headaches.

* * *

**[1]: A quote from King Trident, Alantica, KH1 **_**Lecturing Sora and co.**_

**[2]:Just think of his stance similar to Riku and Young Xehanort's.**

**[3]:Think Vanitis's keyblade only a little bit modified. Will try for a better description via drawn image when I get to it.**

**Hope you like this chapter, got to see a some new characters and the Antagonist for the story.**


End file.
